Tomb of Athena
by midnightquill
Summary: What if Adama hadn't forgiven his son when he chose to reuntie the fleet on the surface of Kobol? What if his actions pushed Lee away, and then something happens that makes The Old Man regret his actions? My first BSG fanfic...go easy on me. I called hi
1. Bitter Betrayel

Admiral Bill Adama stood looking over the CIC, but his thoughts were focused elsewhere. His son's betrayal still marred his soul with pain and white hot rage. He did not think he could ever forgive Lee, but he already started to forgive the President. There was a difference between the two; Lee was blood and Laura was just a friend. He could handle the utter betrayal of a close friend, but the betrayal of a son was unbearable. His jaw started to quiver when he remembered his conversation with Dee. He finally announced to the crew that they were going to make the fleet whole once again. He was going to Kobol to restore the balance.

ONE HOUR AGO:

"I don't think the problem is that you have been betrayed," Dee said, her words thick with emotion, "I think it's that you feel helpless. You were shot, you were injured..."

The Admiral looked up sharply and in a tight voice said, "Don't make excuses for me!"

Dee continued, "…and when you had a chance to do something you let us down. You let us down! You made a promise…to _all_ of us…to find Earth, to find us a home _together_. It doesn't matter what the President did, or even what Lee did, because every day that we remain apart is another day that you have broken your promise."

"People aboard those ships made their own decisions…it was _their_ decision, not mine! Thank you, Petty Officer! You may leave now!" Adama seethed with aggravation. He wanted her to understand his rage, but he knew she was right. The fleet needed to be whole again, he needed to be whole again.

The Admiral assembled the team that would go to Kobol; he picked the people that he trusted, _unlike Lee_, he added as an afterthought.

It did not take them long to locate the President's camp, but the Admiral hesitated before he moved to enter it.

Bill purposely snapped sticks as he walked to alert the sleeping camp sight. Holding his gun at attention he walked towards the first tent. Apollo rushed from within the tent, gun ready and aimed at his father's chest. Bill noticed his son's shocked expression, _probably_ _thought he would never have to see me again_, he thought bitterly. He couldn't help but visually examine his son for any kind of injury.

"Lower your gun!" Adama spat.

Lee mentally shook himself. He was overjoyed to see his father, but it did not look like the Old Man thought the same about him.

With a disapproving glance at his son he strode past him, heading to speak with Laura. It looked like Lee wanted to reach for him, almost like he wanted to embrace him. Bill desired no such physical contact with the son that betrayed him.

Before he could reach the President, Kara shuffled into his line of vision. He exhaled in surprise; he had missed her so much. Walking to her he caressed her saddened face, and Bill realized that he was never mad at her.

"Admiral! Admiral Adama!" Chief yelled from behind him.

Glancing to what the chief was pointing to, he saw Boomer standing beside Helo and a new rage was born within him; the kind of rage that is so wild it's blinding. Rushing towards her he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground.

"Die!" He hissed into her ear. To his surprise Boomer didn't fight back. She just stopped struggling and released his hands.

"And you asked why…" Boomer said, her eyes full with rage.

Adama felt pain emit from the wounds in his chest. He gasped and let go of Sharon. He was aware of someone holding him up and looked to see his son's arms around him. With a snarl he jerked from his son's grasp and managed to regain his footing. With a grimace on his lips he glanced at his son's face, and was shocked to see so much pain in his eyes, he almost thought Lee had been physically wounded. Bill watched as his son turned and walked into the forest, shoulders slumped in defeat. He felt an overwhelming urge to run after him.

That night the small group sat around multiple fires and made amends. Bill started to worry when there was still no sign of Lee. Kara had tried to go after him, but she couldn't find him. It was as if he had dropped off the face of the planet. When morning came they had no choice but to move on. Bill reassured the President that Lee would be able to find them, he was an excellent tracker.

Lee wasn't the only cause to worry. Both Bill and Laura decided to keep a close eye on Tom Zerrik and his men. Bill could feel the tension building up, something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty.

All through the next day, the party dedicated themselves to finding the Tomb of Athena as quickly as possible. They traveled through the rain and up mountainsides to find their goal.

"That has to be it," Kara said pointing to a sealed off cave, resting at the top of a hill.

With a nod and a weak smile to the President, Bill made his way up the hill towards the cave.

Lee felt the pain of being pushed away by his father more potent than any agonizing physical wound. He had shoved him so forcefully and with such hate that it hit to the core of Lee's soul. Blindly, he stumbled into the forest; he had nowhere else to go. It was very clear to him now that he had no family left to live for. His mother and brother were both dead. Kara constantly pushed him away, and now his father ceased to love him. His heart could not take another rejection.

He knew Kara would look for him, but he had no desire to be found. He spent that night cold, hungry, wet, and alone. His father had always told him that men did not cry, so he never shed a tear. He had no tears left to cry. Late into the night he heard a twig snap in the distance. Thinking it was Kara; he stood and waited to confront her.

"Hello Apollo," a voice said from within the woods. The voice belonged to a female, but defiantly not Kara.

Lee froze at the icy tone of her voice. In the back of his mind he recognized that voice from somewhere. His heart stopped when the cylon know as Number 6 emerged from the tree line. She was beautiful, but as vicious as a snake. Without further hesitation Lee drew his gun and aimed at her head, ready to kill.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," the synthetic woman hissed. With that said, five more cylons emerged from the trees. Two were copies of Boomer, one was another Number 6, and the last two were Leoben copies. All of them had guns trained at his head.

Lee would rather die than sub come to his lifelong enemy. With a final prayer to the Gods, he fired. His bullet hit its mark, taking the first Number 6 in the forehead. Another shot echoed his and then felt a piercing pain in his side.


	2. Over his dead body

Bill's head snapped to attention when he heard two gunshots vibrate in the air. They came from a distance, about a kilometer away. His brain kicked in and he remembered Lee was not with them.

"Was that gunfire?" The President asked.

Kara gave a solemn nod and looked to her commanding officer. "Sir, do you think it was Lee?"

"I don't know. Possibly," Bill sighed. The only thing his mind could process was an image of his son dead. A sight no father should have to see.

Bill felt Laura's hand on his arm, a comforting gesture. "We have to keep moving," he said abruptly, turning on his heals headed for the tomb.

Kara lay torn, wanting to search for her best friend, but also wanting to find the tomb. Placing the survival of the fleet before Lee she followed the Admiral.

"That was stupid! I thought you were brighter than that Apollo," Leoben seethed. His bullet hitting Lee in the abdomen. He watched the young Captain fall to the ground, pain turning down the corners of his mouth.

Boomer ran to Apollo's side, checking the unconscious man's wound. "He's losing a lot of blood. We need to bandage the wound if we are going to use him as leverage. We need him alive!" The last statement was directed at Leoben.

Leoben shrugged. He didn't care if the young Captain died or not. Boomer was right; Apollo was apart if God's plan and they needed him. Reluctantly he helped Shannon staunch the wound's blood flow to a mere trickle. He hoped that he had not hit any of Lee's organs, which would cause too many problems.

"I think he is waking up," The remaining Number 6 commented.

"Well observed," The second Leoben spat, his words laced heavily in sarcasm.

"Shut up! Both of you," Boomer hissed. She and her other copy leaned over to check Lee's vitals. He had a rapid pulse, not great but he would live for now. His eyelids twitched in awareness, and he slowly opened his eyes. Boomer looked into his unfocused blue eyes and noted his confusion. He seemed to begin to remember the previous events and he reached out a hand towards her gun. Shannon rocked on her heals, causing his hand to fall short.

Lee winced as he was partly walked, partly dragged between the two Leoben models. Each one supported one of Lee's arms around their necks. He tried to walk, but pain flared from the gunshot wound. His world swam in and out of consciousness with each jarring step. His head was lulling against his chest and he felt hot and sweaty. He thought he had the beginning of a fever.

"I think I know were the tomb is. We can't beat Adama's group there, he has too much of a lead and plus we have the Captain as dead weight," the first Boomer said. "It will be hard, even for us, to drag Apollo up the hill.

Adama's company hiked up the last hill, until they came upon what they thought was the tomb.

Bill watched with amusement as Kara grumbled about the arrow's lack of effectiveness on the tomb entrance.

"Maybe this is the wrong place," Kara said annoyed after losing her battle with the arrow.

"It's the only place that fits the description," commented Laura. Her eyes burned with hope as the men started to push on the stone barrier. Inch by inch it gave way.

With the Chief instructed to watch the other half of the group; Bill, Laura, and Kara made their way into the tomb. Putting the pieces together they found the statue of Apollo and reunited him with his arrow. The tomb sealed itself and all of the sudden they were standing in a valley of some sort, black sky above them and soft grass beneath them. Giant statues jutted up from the ground before them, symbolizing the ancient names of their know worlds. The star constellations for each statue shone brightly in the sky above them.

"Where are we?" The president stood in awe at the sight before her. Looking to the person beside her, she noted the wonder on Kara's pale face.

Bill was asking himself the same question. For some reason a thought reached his mind subtly, _I wish Lee was here to see this. _ He shook the foolish thought out of his head. He didn't want to be near Lee. Lee had betrayed him!

"Where is Earth?" Laura asked nobody in particular.

He heard Kara gasp and in a wobbling voice say, "were standing on it!"

Both Bill and Laura inhaled at the possibility. The idea was not seemed impossible, but here they were standing on it.

"How do we find it? We could be anywhere in the universe," Bill commented.

"There," Kara pointed her finger to a star cluster, "that's the Lagoon Nebula. I know where that is. Now we have a direction." As an afterthought she added, "at least it's something."


	3. A fathers worst nightmare

**Sorry guys…I know my chapters have been short! You may not get the next chapter for about another week, but I promise when you get it it's going to be a long one. I hope you enjoy!**

The Chief awaited the Old Man's return, he felt uneasy about having to keep an eye on Sharon and Zarek's men. He felt a tingle up his spin, causing him to snap even more into attention. He had the feeling that someone or something was watching him. Just as he turned to face the woods behind him he felt the butt of a gun slam into the back of his head.

Helo looked up a watched helplessly as the Chief sank to the ground; he hadn't even heard the cylon's approach. In a matter of seconds they were surrounded and a gun was held firmly to the back of his head.

"How the frak…" Zarek sputtered wide eyed. "How did you…where did you come from?"

Sharon rolled his eyes in annoyance. The humans had been stupid enough to leave their flank unprotected, they had been too worried about watching each other to notice they had been surrounded. "We have been tracking you. It wasn't difficult to make you surrender."

Looking around Number 6 noticed the captured Sharon among the humans. Pointing to the synthetic woman she asked, "Can we trust her?"

The two Leoben model's emerged from the trees, dragging Lee in between them. "She is not to be trusted. She is weak!" They announced. Setting the young Captain up against a tree none too gently, they looked into the pathetic faces of the humans around them.

The humans all gave off some sound of shock as the wounded Adama came into view. He was ghostly pale and his head was resting on his chest. The front of his jacket was soaked in a dark almost black liquid; blood!

"What have you done to him?" The Chief screamed, worry etched in the lines of his face.

The cylon's ignored him completely and turned to the entrance of the tomb as it started to open.

One of the Sharon's noticed the Chief about to yell out a warning and slapped a hand over his mouth.

The gun pressed to the back of Helo's head was enough to keep him quite.

Kara, The Old Man, and the President walked out of the tomb. They stopped dead at the scene before them. They had been captured by the frakking cylon's!

"Frak me," Kara hissed. Then her eye's rested on that of Lee Adama. The breath seemed to leave her lung in one fatal swoosh. The blood drained from her face, leaving her almost as pale a Lee himself. "My Gods," she exhaled, taking an unconscious step towards her best friend.

Bill looked at Kara, finding her eyes trained to a sight to his left. He followed her gaze and let out a small cry in protest. There sitting still and bloodied was his son, and all of the bitterness he felt was replaced by love and worry. He tried to walk toward Apollo only to be held at bay by a cylon raising a gun to his temple.

"As you can see the young Apollo killed another six model. He paid for his actions," spat Shelley Godfrey. Looking at the woman named Kara she smiled. She could read emotion on her face as if it was laid before her in a book. She cared for the young Captain, and Shelley saw a way to get even more under the girls skin.

"Stand him up," Number Six said, pointing to Apollo. She watched with satisfaction as Lee grunted in pain as the two Leoben models pinned him up against a tree.

With a seductive smile towards Kara, Number Six walked over to Lee. Placing her hands on his abdomen, one hand resting directly over the gun shot wound, she lightly pushed her body onto his. She chuckled when he couldn't hold back a cry of pain. She lightly lifted her face to his and kissed his unwilling mouth. He weakly tried to pull back, his strength rapidly draining from his body.

Kara and Adama grew outraged. Without heeding the cylons holding her at bay, Kara surged forwards. One of the Sharon models cracked her pistol down on Kara's unprotected head. Starbucks legs gave way and she fell to the ground, blood trickling down the side of her face. Kara knew she was defeated, so she watched helplessly as Lee was put further into pain.

Shelley looked into Kara's gaze and spoke, "I rather like this one. He shall be my personal "servant" when we get back. That is if he lives long enough to make it."

Just then Lee's legs buckled and the weight of his body falling drug the two cylons that were supporting him to the ground also.

Bill watched in mute horror as Lee drew in a ragged breathe and then his chest stopped moving completely. Bill would always remember the day he watched his son die.


End file.
